1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to decorative apparel and particularly for ornate socks of the dress variety which are worn by young girls for dancing and other occasions.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years cosmetics, hair styling and clothing have become exceedingly important to teenage and younger girls. Many decorated and colorful garments are now commercially available and the present invention yet adds another dimension for the style conscious young lady. Thus, with much added emphasis on personal appearance and attractiveness of late, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a sock having a cuff which is pleasing in appearance and is decorative.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a sock for wear with a downwardly turned cuff with a plurality of crocheted streamers suspended therefrom.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a sock which includes a series of colorful bangles which can be audibly recognized as a result of the wearer's movement.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a method for generating sounds utilizing the suspended bangles such as in a dance step or in other activities.
Various other ojectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.